The New kid
by Kat4152
Summary: I just got to be assigned to be Four, the new kids, buddy and he said he didn't need me. I guess he's just like the rest of the kids in Dauntless high. Or is he? Find out if he can brake down Tris' walls or if tris can brake down four's. Can they ever over come there pasts and end up dating? Well this is an eventual Fourtis so I hope so. Rated T for language and stuff.


**To comment or not to comment the question of this sentence. Tell me what you think!**

Chapter one

"NO TRIS! You don't get it" Christina practically yells my ear off. I am having an argument with my day one table. It is Christina, Marlene, and Shanna against Lynn and me.

"What I don't get is why you all are falling for him! For one you don't know him and two you have boyfriends!" I scream just a little quieter than Christina. I can see them shut up and try to argue my point. They don't have boyfriends put its pretty much a given they will. Christina likes will, Marleen likes Uri, Shanna likes Zeke, and Lynn likes a girl in are grade but she won't say who.

Christina lets out a long sigh and says "I haven't talked to the new kid, but I have seen him and damn he's hot. I mean those eyes though!" This makes everyone laugh hysterically. I haven't seen him yet, but I heard he's really cute. I haven't met him yet. No one really has he hasn't even started classes. He gets a tour till lunch and then one unlucky person has to show him around. I know most girls would be thrilled but I don't socialize outside my circle very much. I can't even imagine helping out four I would be terrible for it. The teachers only go by the name YOU give them which is one reason I love Dauntless high. No one needs to know my real name and I love that. I go by Tris short for Beatrice prior. The new kid goes by four but I think I'm the only person to call him by his actual name or should I say actual number.

I go back to my computers class laughing then go in to Tris mode when I walk in with Shanna. I am a very shy person and everyone but my friends pretty much ignore me. There's a phone call and I get called up by . Everyone knows that it is bad. The only person that calls that phone is max the head master. Not even the vice principles are aloud to use it. Mrs. Bandera smiles brightly at me "well it looks like you're the lucky girl that is in all of the new kids classes and get to help him adjust. "The girls in my class stare daggers at me.

I give Shanna a pleading look and she winks at me. I do almost a growl and then I'm walking to the office to meet four. When I get there I see a tall guy with amazing eyes. They remind me of the mysterious ocean such a deep blue with little patches of light blue. I have to stop this. I don't even know him. Hell, for all I know he could be a Physic ax murderer or worse Eric. I shudder at that thought.

The principle comes over and claps me on the back. "Well, this is uh what your name is again?" Max doesn't even remember my name. I'm not surprised I'm not that memorable except for the fact that I have almost all the records for classes and sports. He had to give me every one and he still can't remember my name.

I sigh "Tris."

He clears his throat "well this is four and this is your buddy Tris now say high to each other."

He clearly is zoning out I say "hi." Nothing. "Hello?" still nothing "ARE YOU GUNNA SAY SOMETHING OR NOT!" That snapped him out of his trance. He looks at me in shock. Then turns to the principle.

"I said I don't need a buddy." He says it so coldly that I guess he doesn't like me already. Figures. Someone probably already told him what a freak I am. I just turn too leave. Four and Max are arguing about it so they don't notice I'm gone. When I get back to class everyone looks up. The girls sigh when I go there without four. I sit down and continue practicing for my Microsoft certification test. About thirty minutes later there is a knock at the door.

It's four. He comes and sits right next to me. I take one glance at him and look back at my screen. "What does his highness want now?"

It takes him a moment to realize I am talking about him. He asks "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

I say "Why you said you don't need my help? So no." The people in the class look stunned.

He sighs "Please I need to ask you."

I sigh "You won't leave me alone till I talk to you?"

Four almost smiles but keeps his face unreadable but some how I can read it. "Now you're getting it."

I sigh yet again and say "Fine."

We ask for a pass then leave the class room. We walk half the floor until we reach a stair case. He steps in and leans in close. I lean back. I don't let anymore people close to me emotionally or physically. Not after Tobias. Four backs up. He says "I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me and you don't why that is."

"It's because I don't know you and from what I have met you're a total pansycake. You're conceded and didn't even give me a chance. I don't care that the other girls practically stalk you. Four, you give me a headache." I said leaving him speeches. I turn and walk to class him fallowing me behind I do another lap to make sure it's not a coincidence I turn around.

"Why are you fallowing me?" I ask.

"I'm not. We have the same classes remember." Four says. I smack myself on my forehead. "Ok just stay away from me." And he does. I go to English and almost at the end and I get a text from zeke. It says party at 8 see you there! Wear layers. ;) I type kk see you then. I walk home with Christina on the way home and complain about my day.

I do a brief recap of what happened today and when I finish she says "What a jerk!" I nod along and say "He was to me but he might be nice to you. Don't judge him with out a chance." She looks disappointed and I feel bad. "But do you want to get ready for the party together?" I ask.

We talk forever about nothing till we are ready. I don't know how but she did it again. She put me in a tank top with a black top that's tucked into a red shirt with black leggings. She put my hair into my usual bun and I slip into a black sweat shirt and black vans. For make up she put on black eye liner and a little lip gloss. I look so different than I do from school. I don't look beautiful I never will but I look noticeable.

We head over to zeke's house and walk in. Uri and Marleen are sitting on the floor. Fours sitting in the chair. Wills sitting on the couch. WHY IS FOUR HERE? My head snaps back to him then I look for zeke. "ZEKE?" Four and I scream it at the same time. Everyone starts laughing. "What?" Four and I ask at the same time making them laugh more. "Tris! Behind you! "Four shouts I end up sweeping Zeke's feet from under him he tries to fight back but I pin him in about 10 seconds. "Time!" I scream and everyone but four laughs. I swear he smiles for point three seconds.

I look to zeke "Why is four here." I say still sitting in him.

"Well, I met four the other day when he moved here and gave him a tour of the school and got him caught up in his classes. Because of tis he didn't want to in convince the person assigned to be his buddy but she was apparently-"Zeke gets cut off when four throws a pillow at his face.

I say "what was his buddy like?" Christina loses it along with all of the girls. Word travels fast at the girl's side of dauntless but at the boys it moves slower.

Before zeke can continue four cuts him off "She was my buddy." Zeke laughs so hard his face goes red so I stand up a little then plop down on him. Every one laughs. And by everyone I mean everyone but four. "Wow. I can say that she wasn't trying to be a pansycake. Even though she was one that's just how she is." I stand up and plop down again. "Ok well let's start." As soon I say that we form a circle. And the night I will never forget starts.


End file.
